


Anything you can do, I can do better.

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Jason argue about who's the best kisser, one thing leads to another and they end up fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything you can do, I can do better.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut, so hopefully this is okay.  
> Also, I know I used the word's bro a lot in this fic, but you're kidding yourself if you don't think that's exactly what they'd be saying in this situation.

Jason and Percy were hanging out by the lake, their usual spot, where if anybody where to eavesdrop, they'd gain insights into the innermost thoughts of the two boys in question, and, perhaps some of the strangest shower thoughts you'll ever hear.  
Following the war with the giants and their all-powerful mom, Gaea, mother Nature herself, the two boys had became very close, transcending the status of best friends, and becoming somewhat like family to each other. Brothers. Bros.  
"So, Jase, how's things been with Piper lately?" enquired Percy, laying back on the grass.  
"Great actually, things have been going well, even with me not being here half the time, this minor gods shrine erecting thing is hard, demanding work" Replied Jason.  
"Erecting, Hard. Do you fucking hear yourself Grace" commented Percy, who then proceeded to convulse with laughter.  
"Oh, I didn't realise you understood innuendos of that sort, as your dick is probably so small you wouldn't even be able to tell a boner from your normal girth" teased Jason  
"Bro. Bro. It is okay if you are insecure, just don't take it out on me" Replied Percy smugly in an attempt at a comeback.  
"Yeah, well you'd probably be shit in bed, you could never please a women like I could." Stated Jason, whose confidence suggested that he believed this to be true.  
"That's a lie and you know it. Plus I am the God of kissing, I could make a girl orgasm just by shoving my tongue down her throat, If I accepted immortality last year, that is what I'd become the patron of; make out sessions." Boasted Percy  
"Oh Please! I am a master kisser, I could kiss you under the fucking table" defended Jason, who then grinned and said "Just ask your mom"  
"Leave my mom out of this." Percy stated firmly, met with no argument from Jason "Anyways, there is no fucking way, you're a better kisser than me, even ask Annabeth." By this point, the two boys were on their feet, squaring up to each other in a threatening manner.  
"Then perhaps I should go get Piper, so that she can tell you how wrong you are"  
"I am not wrong here." Percy stated defiantly.  
"Are too"  
"Am not"  
"Are too"  
"Am not"  
This frankly repetitive dialogue was suddenly interrupted by a clashing of lips. Who initiated it was quite unclear, but it was still happening nonetheless.  
The two boys stood, rigid with shock, not entirely sure as to what was to happen next. But, what with the boys being so similar, it was no surprise that they had the exact same realisation at the exact same time; since we're already doing this, we might as well settle our argument.  
Following this mutual realisation, the two boys started to kiss one another with more vigour, and a new found confidence that came with the resurrected competitive atmosphere. It wasn't very long before a potentially life altering realisation dawned upon the two boys; they liked it.  
The atmosphere of the kiss shifted from being competitive to passionate. The two boys caught on to the fact that the other did in fact feel the same way as themselves when they both felt something hard poking their leg.  
Percy momentarily broke the kiss and smirking he remarked "Are we going camping Grace, because that's one big tent you've got there". And the way he bit his lip after the comment, the only word Jason could use to describe such an expression was; sinful, purely sinful. At that moment Jason's pants got considerably tighter.  
"Shut up Jackson, you hypocrite, just shut and kiss me" Jason replied firmly  
Percy gladly obliged, but not before shifting himself and Jason so that they were lying on the sand of the lakeshore. Percy, being to one to initiate the movement was situated on top of Jason; in the position of power.  
This new position they were in was a lot more intimate, allowing for contact that couldn't be achieved in their previous stance. Slowly but surely, Jason began to grind his own erection into Percy's, creating euphoric friction that almost had the two boys cumming in their pants.  
Jason all but ripped Percy's shirt off, revealing the toned abs they previously hid, forged by treacherous quests and vigorous training in camp.  
Percy In turn proceeded to relieve Jason of his shirt, liberating his impressive six pack. Jason's abs were so fine, that Percy had to sit back for a minute and just admire the sheer beauty of Jason's muscular chest. This cost him though, as Jason used Percy's momentary distracted state to flip him and Percy over so that he was on top.  
"You let your guard down, and left yourself open to attack" Jason remarked, an expression of pure smugness plastered on his face. Percy would be damned if he ever admitted just how sexy he found that particular facial expression.  
The two boys continued to grind, tongues entering and exploring each other’s mouths. Until, in a bold move; Jason undid Percy's belt buckle, and slid his former rival's pants down his legs, chucking the denim jeans aside, leaving Percy in only a pair of noticeably tight briefs .  
"Really, Perce, they look painful, I think you outgrew them years ago." Jason questioned condescendingly whilst removing his own pants in solidarity.  
"What? They keep my junk warm" said Percy in defence. "Anyways, I sure am glad everyone's at dinner, or else we'd sure be in trouble" He added.  
"Well, if anyone is watching, we'd better give them a show." Jason sensually intoned.  
It disturbed Percy how hot he found that.  
"Ohhh Grace, never seen this side of you before" Percy commented regarding Jason’s previous statement.  
"Well, you'd better get used to it cause this new side of me Is gonna rock your world" Jason challenged .  
"Well then you'd better get on your knees then" Percy ordered. Now returning to his standing position.  
"With Pleasure" The son of Zeus obliged and got on his knees and started to mouth Percy's bulge through the fabric of his briefs. Percy moaned, rather loudly I might add, in pleasure.  
"Cut to the chase." Percy ordered, followed by Jason completely removing Percy's underwear, and whilst he was at it, he removed his own boxer shorts.  
Jason, being the kinky bastard he was, was taking pleasure in the risk of them being so exposed; Outside, naked, about to fuck. The whole situation made him horny as hell.  
"Holy Shit, You're Huge" they said in unison regarding one another's girth. This caused minor hilarity, but the hilarity was quickly overshadowed by the two boy's mutual lust.  
Jason kissed the tip of Percy's length, eliciting a gasp from Poseidon's heir. He then continued to tease Percy's dick by licking it from the base to the tip.  
Percy couldn't stop himself from moaning, loudly.  
"Quiet down bro, I know everyone's at dinner, but we don't want to push our luck..." Jason said from between Percy's legs  
"I know, I know, but it feels so fucking good, are you sure you haven't done this before, Grace?"  
Jason only smirked in response, and then proceed to take the head of Percy's dick into his mouth.  
"Holy shit, you're even better at this than Annabeth..." Percy admitted, face scrunched in concentration, trying not to shout at the top of his voice about how fucking good it felt to have Jason Grace, Former Praetor of the Twelfth legion, hero to both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood, suck his dick, as that may cause people within hearing distance to raise an eyebrow.  
Jason's head was by this point bobbing happily up and down the shaft of Percy's cock, Eliciting moans from the other boy. Quiet ones though, as Percy had at least some control over his mouth.  
They stayed like this for a while, Jason, sucking Percy's member, whilst he himself was jacking off to the same rhythm of the head he was giving.  
"Jason.... I... I-I'm gonna... gonna... C-cum" Percy stuttered as he felt himself drawing near to climax. It was only a short moment later that he came into Jason's willing mouth, who swallowed it whole without question.  
"Holy shit, did you swallow my load whole? gotta admit, that's kinda hot" Percy said, looking into the now standing Jason Grace's eyes.  
"You got a kink for guys swallowing your load?" asked Jason in a mischievous tone.  
"Not really, but I’ve gotta admit, this experience is making me revaluate a lot of things" Percy admitted, surprisingly not at all embarrassed. Percy always felt comfortable around Jason, he'd even go as far as saying he felt safe around the other boy, even though he is probably one of the strongest Demigods in both camps, and the eldest son of the Big Three. Percy couldn't quite find the words to explain why he felt this way.  
These feelings all came flooding back following his statement. He realised how natural all this shit felt, it felt more like a bonding exercise, rather than the sinful act it's often made out to be. Percy of course realised he was cheating on Annabeth, and Jason realised the same regarding Piper, but honestly, they couldn't bring themselves to care at this moment in time.  
"Same Here, this has given me a lot to think about" Jason agreed.  
"I'll give you something to think about" Percy whispered seductively in Jason's ear.  
And then, in one surprisingly elegant, despite the context, move, Percy had swung Jason around and directed Jason into a bent-over position.  
To prep Jason's asshole Percy used a technique he'd sometimes seen in pornographic movies that featured anal; He spread Jason's cheeks wide and positioned his face in between them, he then proceeded to do something that surprised Jason; he liked his asshole.  
Jason's face was a mixture of horror and pleasure. He was shocked by what the older Demigod was doing, but at the same time immensely enjoyed it.  
"Dude, what the hell are you doing?!?" Jason enquired between moans.  
"Relax, It's called rimming, it's meant to prepare someone for anal, kinda the same concept as eating pussy" Percy informed Jason.  
"How the fuck would you know about such a thing." Jason asked, dreading the answer.  
"I'm a horny teenage boy. My cabin has Wi-Fi. Do you see where I'm going with this...?  
Jason would have answered, but he was interrupted by his own scream of pleasure. Jason couldn't deny that now he'd got over the initial shock, that what Percy was doing was kinda hot. Add that to the list of new kinks I've collected in the last ten minutes, he thought to himself.  
Percy chose then to remove his tongue from Jason's puckered star. "Seems like you enjoyed that Grace, How would you like something even better than my tongue" Percy enquired, with a face that Jason found so hot, he almost came there and then, but before he could make a move in such a direction, Jason was brought back to reality by the sudden feeling of one of Percy's fingers invading his rear. Jason was struck dumb, he had no Idea what else he could do so he just sat there and waited for the pain to subside.  
"Are you okay, are you sure you want this" Percy asked, ever the gentleman, in response to the pained expression painted on Jason's face  
It was as Percy was saying this that he hit Jason's prostate. Jason saw stars. He felt euphoric. He felt better than he ever had before. This new pleasure was certainly welcomed by Jason. "SHIT. Bro, aw yeah, bro more, I need more, bro, holy shit fuck yeah."  
Percy was certainly encouraged by Jason's string of "bros" and curses. He slowly but surely entered another finger into Jason. He gave Jason a moment to get used to the extra finger, then he began to scissor open Jason's excruciatingly tight hole.  
Jason, in a fit of need, began to help Percy, by fucking himself against Percy's fingers. Percy took this as a sign, and inserted another of his fingers. Jason's next moan was so loud, The Son of Poseidon wouldn't be surprised if the demigods over in camp Jupiter heard it.  
"Bro, quiet down, we're gonna get caught, would you like to explain to Chiron why my fingers are up your ass?" Percy Hissed  
"Sorry bro, but you know what'd shut me up? That huge dick of yours" Replied Jason, with a face too innocent for his words  
"Yeah right, this cock would have you moaning like a bitch in heat"  
"I know, I know" Jason lamented "But you'll give it to me any way, right?" Jason added the last part with a smirk, lust evident in his eyes.  
"Of course I fucking will bro, I'm too far gone to stop now" Percy confirmed.  
Percy leaned in and gave Jason a lingering sensual kiss before removing his fingers and lining his dick up with Jason's asshole. "You sure you'll be able to handle this?" He asked, pointing to his now regenerated erection, in genuine concern, with a hit of smugness laced in.  
"Who do you think I am, I'm not a pussy, Of course I can handle your dick." Jason replied indignantly.  
That was all the confirmation Percy needed. He slowly began to slide his length into Jason's considerably looser asshole.  
Percy didn't miss the deliberately-quiet grunts of pain escaping the other boy’s mouth. "You Okay?" he ventured.  
"Yeah bro, don't worry I'll get used to it" Jason reassured him.  
And sure enough, in a matter of moments the pain had faded, and in its wake blossomed a welcome sensation of pleasure.  
"Holy shit Perce if you don't move, like right now, I'm gonna lose my fucking mind" Jason pretty much moaned, commenting on Percy’s current stationary state, desperate for more.  
Percy certainly held no argument to Jason's request. He pulled out agonizingly slowly, and then slammed back in with all his might.  
"Fuck Dude" Jason moaned wantonly. This statement was a sign of approval, and also posed a question what the fuck, Dude?  
"Yeah you like that? How. About. This. Then." Percy punctuated his last four words by slamming his cock into the Sky Prince. And on the last thrust, Jason saw stars; Percy had found his prostate.  
"Oh yeah, fuck yeah Bro, right there, that's the fucking spot Perce" Jason responded in between dangerously loud moans. But by this point the two demigods were too far gone to care about how loud they were. This detail was potentially fatal given how exposed they were, and their circumstances.  
Percy, taking Jason's advice, continued to thrust into to Jason at an adjusted angle, hitting Jason's special spot on every single thrust, and it was driving the younger demigod insane with euphoria and want.  
Percy leaned in and marked Jason's back and neck with claiming bites and hickeys, whilst Jason was pumping his fist up and down his own attention-hungry shaft, at a speed which one couldn't achieve, nevermind maintain, without a highly impressive level of stamina.  
The two half-bloods where on cloud nine, moaning and cursing, partaking in mutual "encouragement" using language which would have made Aphrodite herself blush.  
"Shit Jace, I'm really close" Percy admitted in between grunts and groans. The two boys had so far lasted and impressive 10 minutes, a testament to the two boys' stamina.  
"So am I, pull out, okay. Safety first."  
Percy obliged without argument, respecting his partners wishes, despite his own.  
Percy then allowed himself to collapse beside Jason who had now shifted himself so that he was lying on his back on the sand, still pumping his dick, awaiting release.  
Percy, now lying parallel to him, reached for Jason's dick. Jason got the message, and responded in kind.  
They lay there jerking one another off until, only a few short moments after they began, they both, in unison, came on the others hand and their own torso.  
After a rather long, yet comfortable silence whilst the two boys came down from their highs, Jason turned over to face Percy saying "I think we should maybe head back now, people will be wondering where we've been..."  
Percy agreed "Yeah, but not before you agree that'll we'll definitely do this again..."  
"Of course bro, this was so fucking hot" Jason reassured him, a genuine smile upon his face.  
"Awesome! How about tonight you come over to my cabin for a little 'sleepover'" Percy enquired enticingly.  
All Jason did in reply was give Percy a firm, lingering kiss. Percy took that as a yes.


End file.
